Last name
by dannyxf
Summary: Cuando la primera canción de tu playlist te inspira... se reciben comentarios, críticas, flores, chocolates...


LAST NAME

La joven mujer abrió el cuaderno que llevaba en la mano y sacó el cuaderno que llevaba en la mano y sacó un lápiz de su bolsa, mientras esperaba que la mesera le trajera su café con leche descremada de siempre. No era un día distinto a los demás, pero para ella era completamente extraño, más aún cuando ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre. Bueno, no es que no supiera su nombre, sino que luego de aquel fin de semana, no estaba tan segura de cuál era su apellido.

Cuando la mesera trajo su pedido, revolvió el café y tomó un sorbo, estaba justo como le gustaba, después abrió su cuaderno en la página que la cinta marcaba y comenzó a escribir según iba recordando los hechos.

Todo había comenzado el viernes por la mañana, cuando su hermana mayor y alma libre de la familia, la había invitado a un viaje de fin de semana a Las Vegas, auspiciadas por una amiga de ella, que había suspendido su boda a último momento y no quería saber nada de fiestas ni celebraciones.

A regañadientes aceptó la invitación, al fin y al cabo, ya habían terminado los exámenes en la universidad, los que había aprobado con muy notas y se merecía un descanso. Así que hizo una pequeña maleta y se dirigió al aeropuerto en donde su hermana le esperaba con los tickets en una mano, un bolso colgado al hombro y una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermanita, ¿qué tal un fin de semana en la ciudad del vicio con todos los gastos pagados?

No es lo que tenía planeado, pero haré un sacrificio y te acompañaré; sólo para asegurarme que te comportes.

La otra mujer sonrió.

¡Siempre tan responsable! Vámonos antes de perder el vuelo.

El viaje fue tranquilo, lo cual agradeció. Odiaba los aviones, esperaba que su trabajo no le exigiera viajar mucho y tener que montarse en esas odiosas máquinas.

Llegaron al hotel, que era bastante lujoso, y subieron directamente a sus habitaciones, se cambiaron y por insistencia de su hermana, bajaron inmediatamente a la sala de juegos que, a pesar de ser temprano, ya estaba repleta de gente apostando en las máquinas y las mesas. El juego no era algo que le agradara mucho, así que se dirigió hacia el bar en donde se encontraría con su hermana.

De camino al bar, uno de los salones de convenciones y eventos abrió sus puertas y un montón de personas salieron a borbotones, como si hubiesen estado atrapadas dentro y por fin fueran liberados, y todos se dirigieron hacia las salas de juego y el bar. Un grupo de hombres venía discutiendo acaloradamente, y sin fijarse la empujaron, lanzándola directo al piso, pero gracias a un par de fuertes brazos no alcanzó a caer y ver su dignidad esparcida por el piso.

Cuando se logró poner en pie y estabilizarse, comenzó a darle las gracias a su salvador rápidamente, sin haberle visto aún el rostro. El hombre que era muy alto (en realidad a su lado todo el mundo era alto pensó) con voz suave le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Era una voz suave, en un mono tono que le hizo pensar en cosas no dignas de una niña de colegio católico. Se sacudió los malos pensamientos y le dio las gracias.

En realidad debes disculpar a esos tontos… discuten por teorías estúpidas que hace un montón de años están obsoletas….

¿Teorías estúpidas? – inmediatamente le llamó la atención el comentario.

¿Acaso no estabas en la convención sobre teorías del comportamiento?

No, lo siento. Sólo iba pasando cuando todo el grupo salió del salón.

Oh! Pensé que asistías a la convención… aunque creo que te habría visto desde la tarima mientras exponía… no eres fácil de perder de vista.

Ante el último comentario, ella se sonrojó… ¿acaso ese hombre estaba coqueteando con ella? Si apenas llevaba un par de horas en aquella ciudad!

El hombre al ver que se sonrojaba sonrió.

Perdona, no lo digo como algo malo. Me refiero a que con tu color de cabello destacas entre la gente… no quise hacerte sentir mal – agregó atropelladamente.

No te preocupes – contestó rápidamente – Más bien debería estar agradeciéndote por la salvada.

No hay problema. Mi padre me enseñó a ser un caballero.

Gracias… - y una idea se le pasó por la cabeza - ¿qué tal si te invito un trago?... en forma de agradecimiento, digo – agregó algo avergonzada, no acostumbraba a invitar extraños, pero este hombre le daba confianza, además el bar estaba repleto y pronto su hermana llegaría para salvarla en caso de ser necesario, pensó.

Él la miró extrañado, nunca pensó que la pequeña pelirroja fuera del tipo que toma la iniciativa, pero fue una grata sorpresa.

¡Claro!, pero el segundo lo invito yo – agregó seguro de que habrían muchos más tragos y quizás algo más si jugaba bien sus cartas con la pequeña belleza que tenía delante.

Bien…

Y se dirigieron hasta el bar que ya estaba repleto, no habían mesas disponibles, sólo un par de sillas altas en la barra del bar. Ambos se miraron y encogieron los hombros de forma resignada.

Se sentaron y pidieron un par de bebidas, las que ella cargó a su habitación… y que le hizo pensar a él que fue una excelente idea ofrecerse a dar esa conferencia al fin y al cabo.

Comenzaron a hablar como si conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo, la charla se les hizo fácil… y ni siquiera se habían dicho sus nombres.

Un par de tragos más tarde y mientras reían por una anécdota que él contaba, la hermana de ella se acercó

¡Querida! – se notaba que ya había comenzado a beber e iba más adelantada que ella – Lo siento por no haber llegado antes, pero me encontré con otras dos amigas de la novia que no quisieron perder sus tickets, y nos vamos a un club de baile… - luego se volvió a mirar al hombre que acompañaba a su hermana menor y se dirigió a él – No sé quién eres, pero si le tocas un sólo pelirrojo cabello, mi maldición te seguirá a ti y a todos tus descendientes!

Ante tal comentario, el hombre se sorprendió y cuando iba a replicar algo, la mujer le interrumpió

Aunque por tu aura se ve que eres alguien de sentimientos puros… así que te dejo a mi hermanita… me la cuidas bien! – y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, luego se volteó e hizo lo mismo con su hermana, susurrándole al oído – sí que tienes buen ojo pequeña, disfruta tu noche… que yo me voy con las otras chicas, y no te preocupes que tenemos conductora designada para volver al hotel.

Y sin más se perdió entre el gentío que a esa hora ya había en el bar.

Ambos se miraron y al mismo tiempo se carcajearon de la situación.

Lo siento, mi hermana es algo alocada.

No te preocupes, sólo te está cuidando… y como ella no puede hacerlo… me ofrezco a hacerlo esta noche. – añadió en un tono que no quiso sonar seductor, pero que a ella le puso la piel de gallina.

Siguieron bebiendo y hablando de todo y de nada. Ambos se encontraban muy a gusto en compañía del otro, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Cuando uno de las mesas más privadas quedó disponible, fueron hasta ella y continuaron con su charla amena.

Ya llevaban un par de horas bebiendo, charlando, coqueteando el uno con el otro, cuando decidieron que el ruido del bar no les dejaba hablar, y el aire viciado les molestaba.

¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por la ciudad? – la invitó él

Claro, no conozco mucho, pero necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Bien. – pagó la cuenta, ni siquiera habían notado lo mucho que habían bebido, hasta que ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se sintieron mareados.

Wow! Creo que ambos sobrepasamos la cuota máxima esta noche.

No creo – agregó él, y se acercó a ella – la noche es joven aún.

Salieron del hotel y comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro. La noche era tibia, y ambos aspiraron profundamente el aire más fresco apenas cruzaron las puertas del edificio. Comenzaron a caminar y siguieron conversando, cuando iban a cruzar la calle, un automóvil pasó muy cerca de ellos, y esta vez fue ella la que lo salvó a él de ser atropellado. Él para evitar caer se aferró a ella, abrazándola fuertemente, cuando el peligro hubo pasado, no la soltó, sino que la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo y le susurró al oído

Lo siento, pero he querido hacer esto toda la noche.

Y sin más preámbulo la besó. Fue un beso que comenzó suave y gentil, pero cuando ella comenzó a responderle, se volvió mucho más apasionado; ahí justo en medio de la calle continuaron besándose hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Seguido de esto, él la tomó de la mano y continuaron paseando, como si nada hubiese pasado.

A medida que iban caminando, y en cada esquina o descanso, él volvía a tomarla y besarla, y ella se dejaba como si nada. Aquel hombre despertaba en ella deseos que no habían sido despiertos antes, y no le molestaba, al contrario deseaba continuar dónde fuera con ello.

Siguieron caminando y entraron a otro bar, hablando de todo y nada, siguieron bebiendo hasta que ambos estaban obviamente borrachos. Continuaron tonteando el uno con el otro, besándose y tocándose en cada rincón que encontraron… y es todo lo que podía recordar de aquella noche.

A la mañana siguiente despertó desnuda en su cama, sola, con una nota en la mesita de noche que decía "lo siento, tengo que dar otra conferencia, te veías demasiado hermosa para despertarte. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?"

Era obvio lo que había pasado en la habitación, pero no recordaba nada. Mierda! Pensó, de seguro fue la mejor noche de mi vida y no recuerdo nada, maldito alcohol. Ella no recordaba nada, pero sus adoloridos músculos, si le daban una idea de las actividades en las que estuvo envuelta la noche anterior.

Se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, se duchó y fue hasta la habitación de su hermana, para que le ayudara a encontrar al hombre de la noche anterior… porque no sabía su nombre!.

Entró en la habitación de su hermana y se la encontró en el baño, vomitando, muy enferma, apenas se podía mantener en pie, al parecer no había sido la única que había abusado del alcohol, cuando la examinó, notó que era algo más que una simple borrachera, tenía claros signos de intoxicación alcohólica, así que como pudo la sacó del baño y la puso sobre la cama, llamó inmediatamente a la recepción del hotel y pidió una ambulancia, su hermana estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, podría ser muy grave si no recibía atención médica inmediata.

Cuando llegó la ambulancia, inmediatamente comenzaron a atenderla y la llevaron al hospital en donde debió permanecer todo el día. Ella no volvió al hotel, sino que pidió que le enviaran sus cosas y canceló sus habitaciones, para quedarse todo el tiempo con su hermana. Llamó a sus padres y éstos llegaron durante la tarde, enfadados por el comportamiento de la hermana mayor, pero aliviados de que la más pequeña se hiciera cargo de la situación con tanto aplomo, sin saber que ella también había perdido los estribos la noche anterior.

Entre tanto jaleo con su hermana y sus padres olvidó completamente a su compañero de la noche anterior, no recordaba su nombre, sólo que era conferencista en la convención que se estaba llevando a cabo en el hotel.

Volvió al hotel entrada la noche y preguntó por la convención, la que había terminado a mediodía y todos los que participaban en ella se habían marchado apenas terminaron.

Y así fue cómo nunca más le vio… sólo recordaba lo que habían hablado y compartido, al menos antes de quedar completamente borrachos.

Volvió con sus padres y su hermana, y una vez que fue dada de alta todos volvieron a sus hogares y sus rutinas.

Volvió a la universidad, a las clases, ayudantías y pasantías en el hospital. Incluso asistió a una conferencia que daba el FBI para reclutar postulantes para su academia, le pareció interesante pero no creía que fuera lo suyo, al menos no aún.

Pasaron un par de semanas y un día el correo le trajo una sorpresa; entre todas las cuentas y correo basura encontró uno con remitente de Las Vegas, apresurada lo abrió y con sorpresa encontró en él un certificado de matrimonio! Y ahí estaba el dilema, el por qué ya no sabía su propio nombre, porque según ese documento, muy legal por cierto, ella era ahora la Sra. Dana Mulder…


End file.
